Episodes where Fanboy and Chum Chum do not play primary roles
As Fanboy and Chum Chum are the primary characters of the show, they play primary roles in most episodes. However, there are some episodes where other characters played primary roles while Fanboy and Chum Chum have only played minor roles or cameos. Season 1 *''Wizboy'' - Although Fanboy and Chum Chum are starring in this episode, Kyle is mostly focused on. He is seen on the screen more times than Fanboy and Chum Chum, due to the fact he's the new kid. Fanboy and Chum Chum, however, talk by themselves the longest at the end of the episode. *''The Hard Sell'' - Oz played the primary character in this episode, while Fanboy and Chum Chum stood by him as supporters. *''Chimp Chomp Chumps'' - Boog starred as the primary character. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum did have some important parts in this episode, such as waiting for the tickets and getting the ticket back from Boog. *''Monster in the Mist'' - Once again, Boog is the primary character. Fanboy and Chum Chum did have a few important parts, though. *''Chicken Pox'' - Kyle was the primary character, as he was seen the longest at the start of the episode. Fanboy and Chum Chum don't show up until 2:08 when they greet him. However, the important parts they had were making Kyle's lunch and playing Fanboy's Orchestra Song in the Cone of Silence. *''Norse-ing Around'' - Although Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen a lot in the episode, most of it is focused on Thorvald. *''Refill Madness'' - Fanboy and Chum Chum only appear as cameos in this episode (They don't show up until 12:07). Most of it is focused on Lenny and Boog, who plan to steal the cup. *''Sigmund the Sorcerer'' - A lot of this episode is focused on Kyle, who is upset that Sigmund came. Fanboy and Chum Chum do play important parts though, acting as Kyle's Elf Assistants is to name one. *''Stan Arctica -'' This episode is focused on Man-Arctica who is worried that everyone thinks he disappeared forever. *''Lord of the Rings'' - Kyle played the primary role in this episode. The role was given to him as he wanted to learn the ring trick. Fanboy and Chum Chum do have important parts, though. *''Norse Code'' - Thorvald is focused on once again, as he needed Fanboy and Chum Chum to help find his axe. *''The Great Bicycle Mystery'' - While Lenny was the main role, Fanboy and Chum Chum do play important parts such as announcing suspects. *''A Bopwork Orange'' - Boog is focused on. The main plot was to stop his bopping. Season 2 *''I'm Man-Arctica!'' - Just as in the last season, Fanboy and Chum Chum aren't the main characters in this episode. Instead, Man-Arctica takes the lead, as he is trying to Fanboy and Chum Chum to know him. *''Crib Notes'' - Kyle played the primary role, as he is planning to cheat but gets turned into an infant. Fanboy and Chum Chum do have the important part of trying to take care of him. *''Back From The Future'' - Lenny plays the primary role in this episode. In addition, Fanboy and Chum Chum are rarely seen. Only their present selves are seen at the start. Other times you see them are past and future selves of them. *''Tooth or Scare'' - Although Kyle played the main role, Fanboy and Chum Chum do have important parts of helping him. *''The Big Bopper'' - Boog is most focused on. Fanboy and Chum Chum do play important parts, though. *''Risky Brizness'' - This episode focused on Oz. Fanboy and Chum Chum only play supporting roles. *''Kids in the Hall'' - This is the first episode to feature two story lines. However, Kyle is on the screen for most of it, and somehow has the most times focused on while he was on the screen. This makes Fanboy and Chum Chum's story the B-story and Kyle's story the main one. *''HypnotOZed'' - Once again, Oz played the main role. Fanboy and Chum Chum have important parts, however. *''Robo-mance'' - Dollarnator stars as the primary character in this episode. Fanboy and Chum Chum have some important parts though, including singing the song. *''Hex Games'' - This episode has Kyle as the primary role, though Fanboy and Chum Chum support him. Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists Category:TV Series